


Ultimate EliasChicken and HanniHorse

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Ultimate Chicken Horse
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Reel Hannibal Challenge, group pic, reel hannibal 2019, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: A fun picture inspired by the game Ultimate Chicken HorseThis is my contribution to reel-hannibal 2019





	Ultimate EliasChicken and HanniHorse

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna take my chance to babble about my picture here. XD Soo, I love video games and Ultimate Chicken Horse was a perfect goofy way to show a lot of the fun Extended Universe boys in action. 
> 
> I chose Hannibal to be horse because of the scene in the show where he was offended at a horse being killed. He has that same noble and prestigious quality to him. Will as sheep because how could I not to everyone's favorite murderous lamb~? Also, I sort of just fell into Will and Hannibal being au naturel because I loved Will having that body design. And I knew Hannibal would be the sort to go native with him. Characters can wear clothes in the game, so now I'm calling it variety. XD 
> 
> Grigg as bunny because he is a sci-fi guy and bunny is mechanical in the game~ Adam Raki as Raccoon was just too perfect to pass up. :D Same for Elias as chicken despite him being all bull~ d'Artagnan as squirrel because the fluffy tail reminded me of the big fluffy feather in his hat. Cliff as Elephant because he was the only one who could pull off a gas mask hose to pass as a trunk so I wouldn't have to give someone a long nose. Nigel as iguana because he has a tropical vibe going for him with his ridiculously beloved shirt. And Aiden Galvin as monkey because he's a cheeky, sneaky devil who would totally "cheat" and use a teleporter to snatch a win. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with the idea. A few mistakes here and there, but I had a good time with it~ The whole event has been a blast~


End file.
